


Guessing Game

by YouAreDeadRetry



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Gen, i really dont know how to tag, sonnys grown up with benny but still doesnt know his actual name, this is short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: once upon a time I posted this on tumblr I believe and I'm going through my google docs rn so have something finished





	Guessing Game

"Benito?"

"Keep guessing."

"Benedict?"

"Not even close."

"Benjamin?"

Sonny sat on the counter while Benny was sprawled out on the floor with the windows and door opened, it was hotter than usual and the air conditioner was fried and Usnavi has yet to fix it so it was a long, boring, hot day.

And Sonny couldn't guess Benny's real name. He's been at it for nearly half an hour and Benny keeps shaking his head. A guessing game was one way to spend the day.

"Please tell me your name isn't Bentley."

"Oh, god no, you'll never guess it."

Sonny let out a exasperated sigh before checking his head for more names.

"Ebenezer?"

"You're getting a little outrageous now."

"Tell me, please! Nobody else will! Not even Pete! And he's my boyfriend! He's supposed to love me!" Sonny cried out dramatically.

"Ya gotta guess just like everyone else, lil man." 

"Bernadette?"

"Do you honestly think my parents would doom me to that hell?"

"I hate you..... Bennett?"

"Nope."


End file.
